


Lady Heather

by FrenchClone



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Continuation, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, NSFW, Orphan Black Season 6, S&M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchClone/pseuds/FrenchClone
Summary: Poor is the man whose pleasures depend on the permission of another - Madonna





	Lady Heather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violet2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet2014/gifts).



> Warning: This story contains explicit BDSM practices, which are consensual. The two partners know each other very well and they have a healthy relationship. It’s not always the case in real life. Be safe when having sex and talk to your partner. You can always say no, when you want.
> 
> This chapter takes place during Delphine and Cosima’s travels around the world to save the Leda Clones.  
> You can follow their adventures here: [A Galaxy of women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836590/chapters/26716833)
> 
> The two women are in Italy, in Rome, in a hotel room. It’s evening…

_“Express yourself, don’t repress yourself, express yourself, don’t repress yourself, express yourself, don’t repress yourself, express yourself, don’t repress yourself.”_  
  
Two glasses of water in her hands, Cosima stopped suddenly in front of the TV: “Wow, babe, it’s Madonna!! _Human nature_ … I watched this video like a million times…”  
  
Delphine left the bathroom, wearing only an old black T-shirt and knickers. She watched Cosima who was starting to dance slowly while she was looking at the video: “This video clip? But you were only 10 years old or so when she made it!” said Delphine.  
  
“I know right!!! I was totally enthralled by all her songs when I was young, she was so free, and provocative, and oh shit, so sexy… Look at her!” replied Cosima, still focused on the TV screen.  
  
Delphine took the glasses of water and put them on each nightstand, and stood behind Cosima as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée to follow her rhythm and danced with her. She said with a soft smile: “Et bien… I didn’t know that Madonna was your first love…”  
  
“Sort of, yes, I have to confess… But listen to the lyrics: “Express yourself, don’t repress yourself”... I had no other choice than falling in love with this kind of speech!”  
  
“I see…” and she kissed Cosima’s nape, “Do you know that the director of the vid is French?”  
  
“Obvs! It’s Jean-Baptiste Mondino… Don’t try to trick me, I was a huge fan!”  
  
“Okay, okay, chérie, I didn’t want to trick you… I just wanted to show you how smart and talented French people are!!” giggled Delphine.  
  
Cosima turned around and put her arms around Delphine’s neck: “I already know how smart you are…” she kissed Delphine’s chin, “and talented…” she kissed Delphine’s left cheek, “and cute…” she kissed Delphine’s right cheek, “and hot…” and she kissed Delphine’s lips, which whispered: “American people are not so bad actually…”  
  
_“Absolutely no regrets.”_  
  
They didn't pay attention to the last sentence of the song while they were deeply kissing.  
  
“Shall we go to bed?” asked Cosima.  
  
“Yes please.” Delphine turned the TV off, took one last look at St. Peter’s Basilica and closed the curtains. While she was going to bed, she murmured: “And you like this kind of… sexual practice? How she looks, what she does… I mean, the leather stuff, and, you know...”  
  
“You mean BDSM?” asked Cosima.  
  
Delphine nodded while she was putting the blanket on her shoulders.  
  
Cosima thought a few seconds before saying: “I tried once.”  
  
“Interesting. Did you like it?”  
  
“Not really, I didn’t feel safe, she... she just wanted to humiliate me, have the power... She was kinda psycho, I guess.”  
  
“I see, yes... ” replied Delphine in a yawn, “Sorry chérie, I’m falling asleep... The day was tiring, could you just hold me tight?”  
  
“Sure, I can also tell you a bedtime story if you need it…”  
  
“Whatever you want.” After a few minutes, Delphine fell asleep.  
  
“Whatever I want? Hmmm, interesting...” thought Cosima while she was watching her lovely girlfriend sleeping in her arms, and she fell asleep in turn.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
It was late when Delphine came back home from work. Cosima, still working in her office space next to the living room, heard the high heels on the wooden floors of the fancy house they bought just after Delphine had become CEO of the Dyad Institute.  
  
Even if Rachel had been absolutely furious after the decision of the Board, it was the logical choice; Delphine had given plenty of proof of her ability to manage the Institute and Neolution projects.  
  
Nevertheless, now, her wife was the Commander in Chief and Cosima, surprisingly, enjoyed this luxury life in Toronto. She wouldn’t have expected such a successful outcome when she had met Delphine in that lab at the University of Minnesota. It was years ago, but she still remembered what her heart had experienced when Delphine had said: _“Enchantée…”_  
  
Enchantée… the famous word.  
  
That gave her an idea, actually more than an idea. She stood up, took the box that was on a shelf, exited her office to go to the bathroom. A moment later, she was walking to the living room where Delphine was, her coat and her purse on the sofa, letters in her hand: “Hey, babe, how are you? How was the executive board tonight?”  
  
She tilted up her head, dropped the letters on a small table behind the couch, and sighed: “Oh, Rachel was still a bitch, always fighting with Van Lier like two kids… The usual mess!”  
  
“Wow, dude, I don’t know how you can handle this shit!” Cosima replied, shaking her head and coming closer. Delphine just shrugged, and Cosima asked: “By the way, have you eaten anything? There’s some pasta in the fridge.”  
  
“No it’s okay. Martin brought me a salad and…” She stopped talking: “Could you remove your hand from my butt?!”  
  
With a smirk, she answered: “No, I can’t. There was some glue on it and now, I’m stuck to your beautiful and super expensive Saint Laurent suit! That’s not my fault.”  
  
“Of yeah, it’s not your fault, fucking brat!” giggled Delphine, “Come here, and kiss me instead of saying foolish things!”  
  
“Your wish is my command.”  
  
After this sweet kiss, Delphine asked: “So what were you doing?”  
  
“Still and always working on my dissertation. But I’m on the right path, the meeting this morning with my advisor was good, and I made great progress!”  
  
“Oh, I’m so glad to hear that chérie! Congratulations…” replied Delphine, and she hugged Cosima, whispering: “ I can’t wait to call you Docteur Niehaus…”  
  
“Mmmh… Me too, I can't wait to hear you calling me everything you want, as long as you speak French!”  
  
They kissed again, more passionately this time, Cosima’s hands still on Delphine’s ass, and Delphine’s hands cupping her lover’s face.  
  
“You know, after my appointment, I needed a long walk, to think about what I had talked about with my supervisor; and, by accident,” Cosima was making big movements with her hands, “obviously by accident, I was in front of Come as you are…”  
  
“The sex shop?”  
  
“Yeah! I thought I deserved a gift, a special gift…”  
  
“There’s only special gifts in this shop Cos! So what did you buy?”  
  
“A new dildo, and some other little… toys.”  
  
“Hmmm… I’m intrigued… I guess you want to show them to me now?”  
  
“Not just show them to you, to be honest.”  
  
“Bien sûr! Could I get a shower before? I need to relax my muscles a bit chérie. Could you wait? Or are you so horny that you can’t wait and you want to fuck me on the floor right now?”  
  
“I’d love to fuck you on the floor, but I think we can do that tomorrow? I have something more precise in my head at the moment… and actually, there’s a gift for you in the bathroom and I need some time, so please, go and take your shower…”  
  
“A gift?! Then, I won’t be too long, I promise.”  
  
“No problem. Just.. hmmm, while on the subject, could you wear the black underwear we bought a few weeks ago?”  
  
“The silk and lace bra? With the matching panties I suppose?”  
  
Cosima nodded: “Mmmm, yep!”  
  
Delphine continued: “Do you want the suspender belt and the stockings too?”  
  
Cosima nodded again, strongly this time as she was more and more eager, and said: “Yes please. And your heels.”  
  
“Of course the heels. You didn’t need to ask, chérie…”  
  
  
***********  
  
Stepping outside the shower, with only a towel on her hair, Delphine opened the box close to the sink. It was a black box with the words “Come as you are” lettered in silver on one side.  
  
She grinned and closed the lid. She started to apply her makeup, starting with a dark red lipstick. Then she dried her hair, making it curl more than usual.  
  
During her shower, Cosima had brought her her clothes, and the Louboutin black heels, with their famous red soles, were waiting for their owner.  
  
So she put on the silk and lace underwear, the suspender belt, the stockings and eventually the shoes. Standing in front of the mirror, she smiled, not because of what she was seeing, but because of her arousal and the lustful game she was ready to play with her lover.  
  
The box in her hand, she left the bathroom, walked to their bedroom, and without knocking, she entered: “I hope you’re ready because I gave you enough time to prepare everything!”  
  
Cosima jumped. She was in the walk-in wardrobe, half naked: “Sorry, I’m late!”  
  
Closing the door, Delphine entered in the dark room and replied harshly: “Of course, you’re late! As usual!” The only light sources were the light in the wardrobe, and the bedside lamps. Quickly, she put the box on the dresser close to the door and added: “Stay where you are.”  
  
Cosima didn’t want to move an eyelid; she was standing in the middle of the wardrobe, her dress in a hand.  
  
“Take off of your clothes. All of them.”  
  
Delphine took the leather armchair and sat, legs wide apart, in front of the closet entrance. She was looking at Cosima intensely, her hands joined and the tip of her thumb in her mouth.  
  
When Cosima was totally naked - and, oh dear, she had taken her time to undress herself, in particular to take off this grey bra - Delphine stood up and slowly came into the little room, full of their clothes and shoes: “Finally, you’re ready.” She cupped Cosima’s face and pushed Cosima against the shelves, to kiss her, her tongue demanding to enter. They kissed deeply, and Delphine grabbed Cosima’s left thigh to put it around her hip: “But you know why I’m pretty upset right now?”  
  
“I… I’m not sure. Please, tell me,” Cosima replied softly.  
  
“I’m very tired of you always being late.” She smacked Cosima’s ass.  
  
Cosima moaned in pain.  
  
Delphine turned Cosima’s body.  
  
Automatically, Cosima put her hands on the upper shelf, and arched her body, offering her butt to Delphine’s strokes.  
  
“I don’t know what I have to do to explain that to you” She smacked her ass again. “You should know that I hate”, she smacked, “being late,” she smacked, “you should understand that!”  
  
With this last spanking, Cosima let out a bigger moan of pleasure, and she clung to the shelf to not fall: “I’m sorry!”  
  
With her most tender voice, Delphine replied: “I know you’re sorry, ma chérie, always kinda late, always kinda sorry, c’est ça?” and she caressed Cosima’s ass very softly, kissing her shoulders in the same time.  
  
Cosima shivered.  
  
“Now, go to the bed, I can’t wait to use the new toys you bought!” ordered Delphine.  
  
While Cosima was walking to the bed, Delphine took the time to inspect the new and old items Cosima had arranged on the dresser. There were candles, in different sizes and different colors, an ice bucket, the handcuffs, some black ropes and ribbons, a rubber duckie from the bondage series - if it wasn’t clear enough, the message was obvious now - and the box.  
  
She opened it and took the new dildo, with its harness and a bottle of lube. It was bigger than the others they had bought before. She hoped that Cosima knew what she was doing and that she could manage such a size.  
  
But for now, she turned around and watched Cosima, with her temptress gaze, sit on the foot of the bed.  
  
Cosima stared at Delphine, ready for the next round.  
  
“What are you looking at?” asked Delphine.  
  
“You.”  
  
“And do you like what you see?”  
  
“Oh yes… I like it very much.” Cosima turned her head to the side and her eyes scanned every centimeter of her lover’s body.  
  
Delphine walked up to her and put her hands on Cosima’s knees to spread them. She stood back up and came much closer: “How many dollars did you spend today? I mean... how much of MY money did you waste at this shop?” Cosima stayed silent, so Delphine took her chin in her hand to forced her to look her in the eyes: “So... how much?”  
  
“Several hundred dollars… and it wasn’t your money.”  
  
“Oh? Seriously? It wasn’t my money? And how can you spend so much dollars, do I have to remind you you’re only a student?!” and she obliged Cosima to lie on her back.  
  
Cosima pleaded: “I have some savings, I paid with my own credit card!”  
  
“Oh you wasted your savings to buy a fucking big dildo?!”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Alright then! If you paid with your precious savings, I guess I have to fuck you as you deserve…” replied Delphine while she straddled Cosima’s body, “but these…” she cupped Cosima’s breasts and kissed them: “These are mine. With or without money.”  
  
Cosima moaned and stretched her body; “Yes, they’re yours.” She started to entangle her fingers in the blond hair, but Delphine stopped her: “Did I allow you to touch me?”  
  
Immediately, she removed her hands but it was too late, her wife was already practically out of the bed.  
  
Delphine walked to the dresser and seized the handcuffs. When she went back close to the bed, she ordered: “Your hands!” She handcuffed Cosima’s wrists to the head of the bed: “I guess it’s the best way to let you understand the rules, right?”  
  
Her arms above her head, Cosima nodded but asked: “Do we have the same safe word?”  
  
“Of course, we have.” answered Delphine. She leaned forward and whispered a word in her ear and Cosima smiled to signify her approval.  
  
Delphine stood up and Cosima followed her with her eyes when Delphine headed for the dresser once again. She watched Delphine choose a medium size and orange candle, take the lighter, the ice bucket and the duck-shaped vibrator.  
  
Delphine got back to the bed, put everything on the nightstand. She lit the candle, and took a ice cube and licked it: “It was a warm day, I’m thirsty... Aren’t you, chérie?”  
  
“Yes, yes, I’m very thirsty!” replied Cosima who wasn’t really in need of water in a point of fact.  
  
The ice cube caught between her teeth, Delphine came closer and Cosima opened her mouth to lick the ice. And then, Delphine took the cube in her hand and let it slide on Cosima: her chin, her neck. The ice was roaming on her body, while Delphine kissed her intensely. At the moment the iced candy was circling her nipple, Cosima moaned, but the ice continued its trip along her body: the other tit, the ribs, the belly, the navel. It ended its expedition when it touched her pubic hair, and came back to the navel where Delphine dropped it, that made Cosima gasp and shiver.  
  
Delphine slid her leg over Cosima’s hip and settled her body to allow her upper thigh to touch Cosima’s sex. She removed the ice cube from the navel, and with her other hand, she took the candle on the nightstand.  
  
At the top of the taper, there was a lot of hot wax. At the sight of the burning candle, Cosima couldn't restrain a heavy breathing, in a mix of anticipation and apprehension.  
  
Delphine smirked, delighted to see Cosima expecting this game they already played before.  
  
With the ice cube, she caressed a nipple while she was dripping hot wax between Cosima’s breasts. Hearing Cosima groan, Delphine smiled. She was drawing a line on her wife’s body, from the chest to the navel, alternating the heat of the wax and the cold of the ice; and Cosima alternated wails, moanings and cries, all of them the translation of her pleasure and her delicious pain. All her body and her soul were focused on Delphine’s domination, and her art of teasing. Delphine’s underwear was rubbing against her clit and Cosima repeated several times: “Fuck, fuck, Delphine, oh fuck!”  
  
At the end, the cube totally melted and Delphine extinguished the candle and threw it away. She began to kiss and lick Cosima’s body, exactly on the line she did before with the ice and the candle. In the same time, she removed softly with her hands the wax and soothed the little injuries with her tongue, and her red and dark lipstick left traces of her passion.  
  
Cosima sighed with relief, but the comfort was brief because Delphine’s mouth was already so close to her clit and she knew that it wasn’t over, not yet. She knew and she hoped that her mistress would want to play with her again, once again, and again...  
  
The tip of the tongue teased her clitoris and she couldn’t help but whine: “Delphine, yes, please!”  
  
“You’re so wet, chérie, it’s a pleasure smelling you, touching you…”  
  
“This is for you babe, please, help yourself, eat me, take me, my love!”  
  
But Delphine straightened her head: “later... maybe.”  
  
“No, oh no, no... Don’t stop Del, please, holy shit, it was so good... lick my pussy!”  
  
“I said: later, maybe. So I’ll do it later. Maybe.” Then, she straddled Cosima’s hips and grabbed the duck-shaped vibrator: “For now, I want you looking me. It seems you like that!” and she switched the vibrator on and put it inside her panties, and on her own sex.  
  
“Fuck yes, I love looking you, and I won’t miss even a little bit of the show!” replied Cosima, more and more horny.  
  
“Bend your knees,” Delphine commanded.  
  
Cosima obeyed and drew her legs up behind her lover while Delphine started to moan, under the effect of the tail of rubber duckie on her clit.  
  
Delphine closed her eyes and tilted herself backwards, on Cosima’s thighs. The end of her blond hair caressed Cosima’s legs.  
  
And Cosima desperately wanted to touch her lover, but she was chained to the bed with the handcuffs.  
  
Cosima clung to the bed’s bars to avoid the injury on her wrists, she felt pretty uncomfortable but the gorgeous performance in front of her erased the pain.  
  
She was looking at Delphine, who had the sex toy in her right hand, and her left hand stroked her own boobs then went down, between her legs. Delphine removed the rubber duckie, she put it on the mattress and she caressed herself. She opened her eyes, stared at Cosima, and smiled.  
  
Below her, Cosima almost stopped breathing.  
  
Delphine reached her hand to Cosima and put her index and middle finger inside Cosima’s mouth, the other fingers grabbing her chin and her cheek. Delphine’s taste on her tongue thrilled her.  
  
Moaning, Cosima licked Delphine’s skin greedily, she wanted to savor every centimeter of her lover.  
  
Delphine pulled her fingers out of Cosima's mouth, but Cosima groaned, it wasn't enough.  
  
Delphine put the sex toy back on her clit and kept up her ministrations, moving her hips on Cosima’s body.  
  
Delphine moaned louder and louder, rubbing the toy stronger on her clit, her hips moved increasingly; and suddenly, she bent over and squeezed Cosima’s right nipple.  
  
They shouted together, Delphine because of her orgasm and Cosima because of the great pain.  
  
Delphine switched off the vibrator and threw it on the floor. Sweaty and panting, she collapsed on Cosima. They kissed and stayed silent.  
  
Even though she was frustrated, Cosima didn't dare move an eyelash  
  
After a moment, Delphine asked: “Tu as aimé le spectacle, j’espère?”  
  
“Oh fuck yeah, I liked your show very, very much! You’re so hot!” Cosima answered.  
  
“Great… Want more?”  
  
“Definitely.” Cosima agreed.  
  
Delphine stood up and walked to the dresser: “Good... Because there’s a new guy in town and I want to play with him.” And she grabbed the new dildo, the harness and the lube.  
  
She came back to the bed and said: “I will take off the handcuffs. But I won’t allow you to touch me. Is it clear?”  
  
“Very clear.”  
  
Delphine took off the handcuffs; and Cosima sat up and leaned her back on the pillows. Delphine sat on the side of the bed. She took Cosima’s hands and tenderly massaged the aching wrists: “You’re my girl, right?”  
  
“Yes, I’m yours.” replied Cosima.  
  
“And are you a good girl?”  
  
“I’m doing my best…”  
  
“Alright then.” She kissed Cosima’s lips softly and stood up to remove her shoes, her panties, the suspender belt and the stockings.  
  
Cosima was watching her, greedy for this new step in lust.  
  
Delphine put the harness on and settled the dildo. She was only wearing the black and lace bra, a leather harness that hugged the beautiful curves of her ass; and a very big dildo. She looked at Cosima and said: “Spread your legs.”  
  
Smiling, Cosima obeyed and lay back on the bed, one hand above her head, on the pillow, the other one resting on her side.  
  
Delphine took the bottle of lube and lubricated the sex toy: “I’m pretty sure I don’t need lube, you’re already so wet... right?”  
  
Cosima nodded, biting her thumb: “Mmm... I guess so.”  
  
Delphine climbed up the bed and lay on top of Cosima, her elbows on each side of her lover’s head and whispered: “I’m gonna fuck you so hard… you have no idea…”  
  
Cosima shivered when she felt the silicone cock caress her pussy while Delphine was speaking: “Oh oui, ça, je vais bien te baiser, comme t’aimes.” She grabbed the dildo and teased Cosima’s vulva with it: “C’est ça que tu veux? Dis-moi que c’est ce que tu veux!”  
  
“Yes! Yes, that’s what I want! Fuck me hard, please!”  
  
“In French! Dis-le en français…”  
  
It wasn’t the first time that Cosima had said those words: “Baise-moi, oui, je veux que tu me baises.”  
  
“C’est bien, putain, j’adore quand tu me parles comme ça.”  
  
They kissed, their lips, their tongues, their saliva, melded; they moaned despite their short breaths.  
  
Slowly, Delphine penetrated Cosima, who couldn’t restrain her groans at each thrust of the dildo inside her cunt.  
  
To avoid touching Delphine - even if it was the only thing she wanted to do, sink her fingers into Delphine’s hair - she clutched the bed’s bars and closed her eyes, to feel every sensation stronger through her body: the sheets under her feet, their moans, the creaking noises of the bed, Delphine’s hard nipples rubbing on her skin, their hips rocking to the beat of a strong craving.  
  
Delphine increased her pace, the intensity was barely bearable when she put a hand on Cosima’s throat and pressed lightly but accurately to reduce the flow of oxygen: “Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais!” and her movements became more frantic.  
  
Behind her tight-closed eyelids, the stars started to dance, her open mouth still moaning and crying, Cosima began to convulse, her toes pressed on the sheets, her white knuckles gripped the bars, she came deep, and hard, the pleasure overwhelmed every inch of her body, in waves.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Cosima woke and sat up.  
  
With a short breath, she touched her sweaty neck, her wrists, and looked around her. Delphine was still asleep, wearing her old black tshirt.  
  
Outside, faraway, she heard the sound of a church bells, and closer, outside the window, voices speaking Italian.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
The next morning, the two women were sitting at the table, on the balcony. They were wearing the hotel’s white bathrobe, and shared a hearty breakfast. They were looking at the beautiful buildings, the old houses, in front of them, and enjoyed the hot weather, city sounds in the background.  
  
It was their last day in the Italian capital. They had found the Leda clones and saved almost all of them. They had booked a plane at the end of the day to Paris, the last step of their European trip. They were totally free to explore Rome.  
  
“I dreamt of you last night.” said Cosima, while she sipped her coffee.  
  
“Oh?! I hope it was something good, and not again one of these nightmares you had in Africa.” replied Delphine, who turned her head to look at her fiancée.  
  
“I woke up just after you had made me come… So it was an amazing dream!” grinned Cosima.  
  
“Really? It was an erotic dream?” asked Delphine, “Tell me what happened!”  
  
And Cosima told Delphine her dream, even down to the last detail. Delphine listened, smiled sometimes, staring her beautiful girlfriend telling her her tale of dominance and submission.  
  
At the end of the story, Delphine stayed silent, her chin in her hand.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” said Cosima. She was afraid that Delphine could be shocked by this dirty dream, or that it might be called dirty in a bad way.  
  
After a moment, Delphine replied; _“CSI.”_  
  
“What?”  
  
“I was thinking about _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ , you know, the TV series?”  
  
“Yeah, I know, obvs. But what does it have to do with my dream?” asked Cosima.  
  
“You said I was the mistress? The dominant?”  
  
“Yes, indeed.”  
  
Delphine pursued her stream of questions: “And we used a safe word?”  
  
“Obvs! Because, you know... ”  
  
Her fiancée cut off Cosima: “YesI know, but it doesn’t work. I…” She stopped talking, looking for words: “You know, I couldn’t be a dominatrix, I don’t want to control you, the truth is... well, actually, I... I want you control me.” She turned her head and stared at the red-tiled roofs around them: “And, and, by the way, I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t need a safe word, you and me I mean.”  
  
“Why? I don’t get it. We would need it, I think.” Cosima had been taken aback by Delphine’s statements. “Seriously? I mean, you can’t have hard sex without a safe word, or a gesture to say stop!”  
  
Delphine leaned forward and put her elbows on the table: “Let me tell you a secret…”  
  
Cosima nodded.  
  
“Okay, it’s not really a secret! Nevermind!” Delphine smiled. “So, when I was a medical student, I had the time for nothing. Studies, all the time. No books, no movies, no theater. I didn’t have a lot of friends, except Jérôme the first years.”  
  
Cosima couldn’t stop a little shudder when she heard the name of Delphine’s former fiancé.  
  
But luckily, Delphine didn’t notice it: “And the university, classes, the library, research, internships, and so on. Just work, work and work. I don’t complain, you know, it was the price to pay to be the best doctor, and I wanted to be the best in my area.”  
  
“You still want to be the best!’ Cosima interrupted her.  
  
Even if she was a little bit annoyed by this comment, Delphine continued her story: “Yeah. Whatever. During these years, I allowed myself only one simple pleasure, every week: watching _CSI_ on TV. In France, we call it _Les Experts_ by the way.  
  
“ _Les Experts_ ,” tried to say Cosima with her odd French accent.  
  
“Yes, _Les Experts_!” Delphine laughed. “I loved it, it was about science, I liked the characters, the plots, and, thinking about it now, I guess Jorja Fox didn’t leave me unmoved…” Delphine kept silent, pensive, still fascinated by the city landscape. She exclaimed: “Whatever! It was a moment to myself.”  
  
“I see... But what does it have to do with my dream, babe?” asked Cosima cautiously.  
  
“Lady Heather.”  
  
“Lady who? Delphine, could you be more clear one second?”  
  
“Lady Heather. She was a character of _CSI_ , not a main character, but a recurring character. I guess we saw her six or seven times during all the seasons.”  
  
“And what did she do? What happened?”  
  
“She was a professional dominatrix, the owner of a fetish club in Las Vegas. I don’t remember all the story, it was about a murder of course, and, for some reason, the CSI team came to her club, Grissom, you know, the main investigator?”  
  
Cosima nodded so Delphine could continue her story: “So Grissom met her and they talked about the kind of sexual practices that happened in her club. She explained some interesting things about sex, about the human behavior, the complexity of men and women, about her lifestyle and so on.”  
  
Delphine took a sip of her orange juice, “I don’t recall everything, but I do remember a thing which impressed me…”  
  
She looked Cosima directly in the eyes: “She talked about the power in a dominance and submission relationship, and thus the fact is that the power is in the hands of the submissive, you see, not in the hands of the dominant as a lot of people thinks.”  
  
“Seriously?! Why?”  
  
“Think about that, chérie... Because without the submissive, the dominant has no pleasure. Their pleasure depends on the agreement of the submissive. I mean in a healthy and respectful relationship, not when the dominant is a shitty pervert.”  
  
“Of course. I think I get what you mean.”  
  
“You see, in your dream for example, if you had said no, I had no other choice than stop. You were the one who had the power in that dream. You let me dominate you only because you wanted that. Not because I had the power.”  
  
“Shit, you’re right!” Cosima tilted her head on the side to ask. “And why do you say we don’t need a safe word?”  
  
“Because we trust each other.”  
  
“Yeah, but still... I don’t know... ”  
  
“Because we should know when we have to stop, when it’s too much.” affirmed Delphine. “Look, the main source of excitement and pleasure is, I think, that moment when you allow yourself to let go of, when you totally rely on your lover, without, I don’t know,” Delphine looked for words: “Without chains I guess, when your busy brain and your tense body can loosen and drop the burden and when... when you’re absolutely sure,” she repeated: “Absolutely sure that your partner will take care of you without judgment, you see my point?”  
  
Cosima approved with a head movement and added: “I understand now why you wouldn’t want to be the dominant in that dream... You want me to take care of you, and... you like the power, don’t you?”  
  
“You already noticed that, no?”  
  
“More or less, yes…” Cosima grinned and stood up to sit on Delphine’s lap: “and I’m not complaining, I’m okay with that. Like I’m okay with taking care of you when you’re at home, when the former Dyad CEO is in my arms, and isn’t fighting to save the world, and by the world, I mean some indomitable clones from England, California or Ukraine!”  
  
They giggled and kissed.  
  
“I’ll be your dominatrix then, if you want.” Cosima added.  
  
“I’d love to!” whispered Delphine, “as I’d love to fuck you with this enormous dildo! »  
  
They laughed and cuddled for a while and then stood up to go inside their room.  
  
While they were dressing, Delphine recalled a question she had before: “By the way, what was the safe word in your dream?”  
  
Cosima stopped what she was doing, smiled and answered: “Enchantée…”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lesbian_geek_spiral for your help, your support and your friendship. Never forget that the Sun and the Moon are linked, even if they rarely meet.  
> Thank you to ce_ucumatli for your advice, your suggestions and the English lessons.  
> I couldn’t and I wouldn’t have wanted to write this story without both of you.
> 
> If you want to know who Jérome is and why Cosima had nightmares in Africa, you have to read "Continuing Travels of Cophine" by ce_ucumatli: [Continuing Travels of Cophine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116799/chapters/27477684)
> 
> The last scene on the balcony was inspired by the movie “Room in Rome” by Julio Medem. I only can advise you to watch it as soon as possible.
> 
> Of course, if you don’t know Madonna’s video, here’s the link: [Human Nature](https://youtu.be/XPL_qGqSJxA)
> 
> And last, but not least, if you want to write a chapter for “A Galaxy of women”, you’re still very welcome! Please contact me by Tumblr.


End file.
